My life as a Neko Hanyou
by Sapphire Sawada-Uzumaki
Summary: Sapphire Hayato was a normal girl who lived at a shrine with her parents. All that changed when she went to the well and came out into the Feudal Era. Now she meets a Hanyou Kagome, a Hanyou Inuyasha, and their child Kirito! Oops did I forget to mention she's a CAT Hanyou! Cats and Dogs don't get along. I also suck at summaries so just read the story that had just came from my mind


"Kaa-san! I'm going to school.", I shouted to my mother.

"Okay be careful!", Mother said and waved goodbye through the window.

"Bye!", I said and ran past the well house.

Although that is as far as I have gotten because I suddenly felt a strange feeling coming from the well house. Me being the curious idiot I am went inside the well house and saw a pink light coming from the well. What could that be? I don't know, but I really don't want to find out! I started to walk away, but was grabbed by something with 6 arms.

"Help!", I shouted, but I didn't hear the thundering footsteps of my father, nor the light footsteps of my mother.

All I heard was silence and I as I was dragged into the well I cried silent tears, thinking that I was going to die here alone and nobody to hear my pleas for help. Suddenly the well was filled with a blue light that erased all of my sadness and pain with a calm feeling. This feeling was also so pure! The thing that had me with 6 hands was screaming from the purity of this blue basking light, but I was filled with energy and suddenly blasted the creepy centipede with a blast of purple light. She screamed in horror and suddenly disappeared from my sight.

The blue light faded and I found myself on a dirt ground surrounded by the wells walls. Well that wasn't strange. I thought sarcastically and stood up to brush myself off. Once I brushed the dirt from my black leggings and gray mini-dress that went to my knees I pulled my hair into a ponytail with one of the many hair ties I had on my wrist to think of a way to get out of the well. It's a well duh! Just climb! I smacked myself in the forehead and began scaling the wall with a finesse I thought I never had. When I reached the top I climbed out of the well expecting to see the inside of the well house my parents owned, but instead saw a beautiful forest.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a different light of red and felt changes happening. My head was on fire as I felt two nubs sprout from it, my nails grew longer and sharper-like cat claws, my hair grew from being waist length to the bottom of my feet, I felt whiskers grow on my face-three on each side, my canines elongate, and my eyes oh my eyes felt like they were being filled with poison! They were burning so bad and I began to scream.

"AHHH! MY EYES!", I shouted and passed out from the pain.

A white haired Inu-demon noticed the girl and brought her to his family's house.

When I opened my eyes I smelt something horrible. It smelled like wet dog! I wrinkled my nose and looked into chocolate brown eyes. I hissed and jumped to the roof, hanging there by my claws. Wait, hold it right there! Did I just hiss and am hanging onto the inside of my roof by my claws?! I started at a confused woman with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and two black dog ears on her head. There was a white haired man beside her with golden eyes and two white dog ears glaring at me. A white haired boy with chocolate brown eyes and two white dog ears was glaring at me also.

"Who are you?", I asked still not moving.

"I'm Kagome and these two males are Inuyasha-my husband and Kirito-my son. We are hanyous half dog and half human.", Kagome explained and I nodded.

"Where am I? What am I? And why do I feel like clawing those two eyes out?", I asked pointing to Inuyasha and Kirito.

"You're in the Feudal Era and seems like you are a neko hanyou.", Kagome said and I nodded.

"My name's Sapphire Hayato.", I said and jumped from the roof.

"Good now get out of here fish face.", Inuyasha said to me.

"Who you calling fish face mutt?", I asked the Inu-half demon.

"You.", Inuyasha said and glared.

I glared back and you could practically feel the sparks coming from our glares.

"I'd appreciate if you stopped glaring at my dad fish breath.", Kirito said.

"I'd appreciate if you stayed out of this furball.", I said to Kirito.

"Who you calling furball?!", Kirito asked angrily.

"The air, no you baka.", I said stretching out the baka.

"Dobe.", Kirito muttered, but I still heard it with my cat ears.

"What was that Teme?", I asked furiously.

"D-O-B-E.", Kirito said and we began glaring at each other.

Kagome sweatdropped at our behavior and intervened.

"Now come you guys let's get along.", Kagome said with a coldness that sent me shivers.

"H-Hai Kagome-san!", I said.  
"H-Hai Kaa-san.", Kirito said.

"Why should I? Cats and Dogs don't get along it's common nature.", Inuyasha said back to Kagome.

"Baka.", Kirito and I muttered in unison.

"What was that you two?", Inuyasha asked.

"N-Nothing.", we said simultaneously.

"What did you say Inuyasha?", Kagome asked quietly.

"I said-", Inuyasha began, but Kagome interrupted.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted and suddenly Inuyasha fell to the ground face first with a thud.

I burst out laughing and held my stomach laughing at the fool.

"Hey Kagome-san do you think I can try that?", I asked.

"Sure.", Kagome said.

"Sit!", I said and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thump.

"Hey it worked!", I said with laughter.

"I'm sensing very strong power from within you. You might be a miko and hanyou like me.", Kagome said and I stared at her.

"Really?", I asked, thinking that being like this wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
